The Song
by somerhaldah
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson are finally together as a couple, but Tyler Lockwood wants Caroline back. So, she and Klaus come up with a plan that makes Tyler finally back off and allow Klaus and Caroline to be happy.


**A/N: I was playing with this idea in my head for a little while, and I finally decided to put it on paper, with the help and inspiration of my best friend Yana (queenofklaroline). This is dedicated to her! Thank you Yana! :)**

"Here. This is the last of it." Caroline said with an expressionless look, as she handed Tyler the final one of his boxes that found its place in her home.

"Care, come on. Just listen to me." Tyler begged, as Caroline turned her back to him.

"Tyler, please, just stop! You've hurt me enough and I'm done forgiving you!" She spoke enraged, twisting around to face him. She was referring to Tyler's cheating scandal with Hayley, a werewolf he met while trying to "break the sire bond".

When Tyler had returned home, he was different; he would never call Caroline anymore or spend time with her. He would always hang around Hayley, and Caroline had begun to form suspicions. Those suspicions had been confirmed when Caroline caught Tyler and Hayley kissing in Mystic Grill. She marched over to them, slapping Tyler rigorously, and walking away proudly.

Now Tyler kept trying to make it seem as if Hayley had kissed him and not the other way around, but Caroline wasn't buying it.

She was happy where she was, which included the handsome hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. When she had been alone, with no one to talk to about her situation with Tyler, Klaus was always there, helping her, listening to her, and being a good friend. Soon, it turned into more than friendship, however, and Caroline was delighted that it had. Not only was he an amazing and romantic boyfriend, but he was also her best friend.

She stomped out of Tyler's house, proud and happy.

* * *

Caroline walked into a dimly lit Mystic Grill, searching around the room for Klaus. As she spotted his beautiful wavy golden hair, they locked eyes, and she walked over to him.

"Hello, love." He said with such a sweet voice, that Caroline felt as if her insides had melted.

She noticed a bottle of champagne perched on the table with two empty glasses surrounding it.

"Hello." She said smiling as she leaned over to plant a peck on his soft lips.

As she did, her phone buzzed.

"How are you?" Klaus asked smiling.

She checked her phone to see who the message was from before answering his question. Of course it was from Tyler.

"I'm fine." She answered sighing. "It's just that Tyler's been texting and calling me constantly and it's very annoying. I'm so tired of it! I need a drink." She answered waving her hands in the air as she spoke.

Klaus carefully picked up a glass and the bottle, pouring the bubbling golden drink into the glass. Then, he handed the glass to Caroline, who gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She said calmly.

He nodded at her, returning the smile.

"I don't know what to do. Any suggestions?" Caroline asked, looking up at Klaus.

"I could have a talk with him." Klaus answered chuckling.

"I think we both know how that would end. I don't want him dead, just away from me." Caroline said giggling.

The two sat in silence, thinking up the perfect plan to make Tyler understand that Caroline had moved on once and for all.

Suddenly, Caroline burst out of her chair smiling. She leaned over the table and announced to Klaus,

"I got it! I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into Mystic Grill, scouring for Tyler. He had spotted them before they could spot him, and he strode towards the two.

"Why is he here? I thought you asked me to come here to talk, just me and you." Tyler asked, glaring at Klaus.

"Relax, Tyler, you won't even know he's here." Caroline smiled with a secretive look.

"But before we talk, I want to show you something." Caroline said.

She quickly exchanged a knowing glance at Klaus, as he also took his place at a table behind Tyler's.

Caroline turned her back, and walked towards the Mystic Grill stage. When she stepped on the stage, she felt empowered and confident, which was perfect for what she was about to do.

She grabbed the microphone, and began to speak.

"So, as many of you know, I was dating Tyler Lockwood. Tyler, stand up for the crowd."

Tyler stood up as commanded, confused.

As, he sat down, Caroline continued speaking.

"But, he cheated on me, and now he's trying to get me back. Do you think I should Get back together with him?" Caroline asked of the audience.

"No!" Many people from the audience shouted back.

"This song is dedicated to you Tyler." Caroline said looking at right at him, before she turned around to the band behind her to nod her head, signaling to begin playing the song.

A guitar began playing before Caroline sang.

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?_

Tyler looked at Caroline, understanding as to what was happening. He put his head into his hands, embarrassed as everyone stared at him.

_Then you come around again and say__  
__Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Klaus sat in the back, chuckling, but also enjoying the beauty that was Caroline. Her voice was beautiful and Klaus had never heard anything as magnificent as it before.

_Oooh we called it off again last night__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

Caroline stared at Tyler the entire time while singing. She could tell how embarrassed he was. She hoped that after this song, he understood what he had done, and that she was never getting back together with him.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right__  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with_

_Some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Caroline felt empowered, and happy. Tyler sat looking straight in her eyes, she could tell how enraged he was, but if this was what it took to get him off her back, then that is what she would do.

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever__  
__And I used to say never say never__  
__Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you__  
__And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know__  
__We are never getting back together, like ever_

Both Caroline and Klaus thought that it was a very lucky coincidence how much this song resembled her and Tyler's situation.

_We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together__We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we__  
__Oh, getting back together__You go talk to__your__friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

As the song ended, Caroline took a bow. She then walked over to Tyler.

"Do you understand now?" She asked.

He silently stood up and stomped out of the Grill. Caroline looked after him, ahppy that it was finally over.

She then walked to Klaus, who stood smiling at her.

"Do you know how talented you are, love?" He asked as he tucked a piece of her glowing blonde hair behind her ear.

Her smile shone brightly, and she blushed at his kind words.

They touched foreheads, before their lips met, forming a bond that could never be broken. Their love was infinite, and wonderful. Most importantly, they were both happy.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! It gives me a reason to write my other stories, and just so I know what I can improve!**


End file.
